


Growing Pains

by Lemon (lemon_sprinkles)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_sprinkles/pseuds/Lemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renly doesn't much like the idea of growing up, but Loras makes things a little easier</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Pains

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own them
> 
> Warnings: Graphics MalexMale smut
> 
> Authors Note: Just cute smut with my two favourite characters.

 Ever since Renly became lord of Storm’s End he’d wanted nothing more than to leave.

 It wasn’t as if he was ungrateful for the gift his brother had (rather prematurely) bestowed upon him. After all, Storm’s End was his home and a beautiful place at that. The sea was powerful and brought in good trade and interesting people, the plains around the Keep itself were lush and fertile and continually green, with woodlands not far off providing ample opportunity to explore and play pretend, and the food was delicious, with apples, honey, roast boar and peaches from down south a common commodity at Renly’s dinner table. There was always something for Renly to do, and as he grew older running around the Keep laughing and playing had turned to hurrying from meeting to meeting, his lordly duties taking over, swarming him with work, keeping him occupied despite needing a rest.

 But Renly had grown bored of the Keep over time. With familiarity came contempt, and Renly grew restless. Desperate for adventure he’d use any excuse to go to another lords Keep for a visit, wanting to meet new people and do other things; things that did not involve listening to people bicker. Unfortunately for Renly, it seemed like one lord’s Keep was just like another, and the novelty of that wore out too, leaving him wondering if there was anything _more_ out there.

 Then his brother called him to King’s Landing and that was when Renly discovered just how lucky he’d had it at Storm’s End. The city was busy and smelly, dirt and grime coating everything. Beggars lined the streets, children grabbing at your fine clothing, asking for a bit of coin and going so far as to try and bite you if you didn’t give enough. Stray animals tagged along after the children too, sniffing for food, their mangy fur carrying numerous diseases Renly could only begin to imagine. It was total poverty, everyone looking miserable as they went through their daily paces, cheery smiles so much of a rarity Renly began to wonder if anyone from King’s Landing could actually smile. Renly had gone through much of his early childhood exposed to such squalid conditions, having grown up under a siege that had almost killed him and his brother, but he’d long forgotten the severity of it, his youth allowing for him to replace horrible images with more friendly ones. But it seemed he hadn’t just replaced his memory but completely deluded himself as to what the real world was like outside the safety of Storm’s End.

 And it wasn’t just the poverty and the unfriendly behaviour in King’s Landing that made Renly long for what he once had—made him long for home. It was the work he’d come upon. Being the Minister of Laws and the younger brother of the King made Renly an incredibly popular person, especially after rumours spread of his kindness and willingness to listen. Stannis had warned him being too available to the people would mean they’d take advantage of him, but Renly hadn’t listened and was now paying the price. Matters that did not even pertain to him were brought to him, people hoping he’d bring it up in the next Small Council meeting for someone better suited to deal with. He was like a sort of raven, required to deliver messages from all sorts of people just because he didn’t peck at their hand as they tied the request to his leg. Then there were the continual arguments that went on during the council meetings that made Renly want to tear his hair out. He honestly thought he was never going to say another sincere thing in his entire life.

 Just when things had become too, however, Robert told him he was free to return to Storm’s End for a short time. A few weeks, maybe two, he’d said, so Renly could check up on the Riverlands and deal with his lordship duties. For a moment Renly thought Robert had actually noticed how much all of this was weighing on him, but that notion was ruined when Lord Arryn told him he was the one to suggest it to Robert in the first place. Still, it was nice to be noticed, he supposed, and this did mean he’d get to go _home_.

 Home was where everything would be right again. Home was where he could rest and relax and return to King’s Landing less defeated and more like himself—the cocky, self-assured Baratheon that he was, not some push-over little boy who couldn’t even find his way around the castle without asking for assistance. Besides, home meant he’d have time to spend with his Rose…

 “I’m leaving for Highgarden this afternoon.”

 Renly stopped his playful tug of Loras’ curls, brows immediately furrowing. “What?”

 Loras sighed and took Renly’s hand in his own, pushing it down between the two of them. “I’ve been away for far too long, and I was going down there for a tourney anyways. I’ve been planning for months.”

 Renly thought he ought to hear more regret in Loras’ tone.

 “But I just got back and I haven’t seen you in weeks,” he whined. It wasn’t supposed to go like this. He was supposed to come home and spend time with Loras, not have Loras run off right away without so much as one night together. He missed Loras more than anything else, and wasn’t sure he’d be able to go without his touch much longer. “We haven’t seen each other since you were up at King’s Landing for that other tournament celebrating Robert’s… I don’t know, his job well done at having not burned down Westeros yet.”

 “I know, but I have to go…” Loras said, and this time Renly heard the regret. “My family is expecting me…”

 Renly wanted to tell Loras to tell his family to bugger off and let him have him for just a day, but knew suggesting anything of the sort would earn a rather abrupt dismissal from Loras. Sometimes Renly really hated the fact that Loras was so close to his family—it meant he didn’t have him all to himself. “Will you be coming back shortly?”

 “I don’t know. Perhaps?” Loras said, giving Renly a non-committal answer that told him everything he needed to know. Loras was staying down South for quite some time. Tournament season, it seemed. Another thing Renly was going to curse all week long.

 Sighing, Renly let go of Loras’ hand and stepped back, giving Loras some space in the cramped closet he’d swept them inside as soon as he’d seen his knight walking down the hallway. “Perhaps we should leave this closet before someone finds us?”

 Loras nodded in the darkness, Renly able to make out his sharp profile through the thin strip of light that peeked through a crack on the door. He’d have to see about getting that fixed. Pushing the door open, Loras stepped out first and checked that the coast was clear before letting Renly out.

 “You’re not mad, are you?” Loras asked as they walked down the hallway toward Loras’ room—a room that hadn’t really been his room since he’d been made knight. Still, Renly kept it as it was after he’d knighted him, believing Loras should always have a place at Storm’s End no matter what title he bared.

 “No, just a bit disappointed,” he admitted, aching to reach out to take Loras’ hand in his own. The servants scuttling past kept his urges at bay, however.

 “I’ll make it up to you later, I promise.”

 Renly knew he would but that wasn’t the problem. Renly wanted Loras’ company _now_. It didn’t have to be anything physical (even though Renly thought he’d burst at the seams if he didn’t get to kiss every expanse of Loras), he just really wanted to talk to him. Hear his voice and touch his skin and see him smile. He was the light of Renly’s increasingly dim and dull life and to have him here and yet unable to touch was almost torturous. It seemed coming back to Storm’s End had been a bad idea.

 For a moment he was going to beg with Loras to stay with him for just a few days. He’d have gotten down on his knees in the middle of the hallway for all to see and tugged at his tunic in a dramatic display of desperation if he thought it would do any good. Instead he simply nodded and stopped outside Loras’ door, a trunk already packed and waiting outside.

 “I’ll miss you,” Renly mumbled, soaking in as much of Loras as he possibly could while they stood out in the open. He truly looked stunning right now, still fresh and vibrant and alive. Unable to deny himself he gave the hallways a quick scan before moving in to kiss Loras firmly on the lips. It wasn’t a long kiss—not nearly long enough—but it was all he could chance. It was over before either had really any time to enjoy it, and as Renly pulled away Loras followed, chasing after Renly’s embrace, his soft, full lips parted and eyes half closed.

 “I’ll miss you as well. I will think of you every night,” Loras said, seemingly grabbing hold of his desires at the last minute as he stood taller and straighter. “And I will win the tournament for you as well.”

 “Don’t you always win them for me?” Renly asked, grinning.

 “I suppose I do, although there are many pretty maids who would argue that my roses indicate I am deeply in love with them—I am just being a gentleman by not perusing her further,” Loras said smugly. It was a well-known fact Loras was becoming quiet the famous knight with the ladies of the courts—and why shouldn’t he? Renly was convinced Loras was the most beautiful man in all of the Seven Kingdoms and beyond. But he was all Renly’s. And his family’s too, apparently.

 “Try all you like to make me jealous, Loras, but I know for a fact it’s only me who you think about at night.” Feeling bold once more (and rather foolish), Renly moved in to whisper against Loras’ ear, “Touch yourself for me tomorrow night when you can see the stars clearly. I’ll do the same.”

 It had the desired effect. When Renly pulled away Loras was blushing like a maid and yet standing proud like a knight, a smirk on his lips that betrayed his lack of innocence. “I do most nights, my lord, but I am sure I manage to contain my lust until the stars are out,” he teased.

 Loras reached down to take his trunk then, still blushing. At least Renly could be sure he wouldn’t be the only one left needy while they parted.

 “I best go help out with the rest of the packing. My gear is still in a state of disarray down at the armoury. I had to get a few pieces fixed and haven’t been back to claim them yet,” Loras explained as he began lugging the case down the hallway. Renly would offer to help if he thought Loras would accept it. He was stubborn to the point of possible shoulder dislocation.

 “I should be off doing things, too, I suppose. Being away from one’s Keep for too long and you amass quiet the collection of chores to see to. I swear, why I have to go and clean up Robert’s mess when I already have things to do here I’ll never understand. I never signed up for this, you know—it was all Robert’s idea to go and become King without even bloody well asking me if I wanted to be a lord. I would have been perfectly fine just becoming a knight like you, but then—”

 “Renly!”

 Loras’ sharp tone stopped Renly’s tirade right away. Renly hadn’t realized he was getting so worked up, but as they stopped just at the bottom of the steps that lead to the main entrance of the Keep, Renly found he was breathing harder than normal and his hands were trembling.

 “I’m sorry,” he apologized right away, hiding his hands behind his back, willing them to relax. It seemed the stress of King’s Landing had more of a toll on him than he’d previously thought (or perhaps would admit to). He had become a master at masking his emotions, knowing fully well that no one really cared how he felt so long as he didn’t mess anything up. Emotions that were allowed to be shared were emotions people were willing to deal with such as happiness and contentment. Anything such as sadness or anger or despair had to be hidden because no one, including Renly, wanted to deal with them. So he learned to lock them away and bring them out only when he knew it was safe to do so.

 Right now it was not safe to do so, however, and the look of concern on Loras’ features only served to remind Renly of how important it was to mask how he was truly. He hated seeing Loras look at him like that; Loras shouldn’t be sad because he was, it just wasn’t fair. But Loras had a tendency to make Renly open up an awful lot. Perhaps it was because Loras was such a passionate person, wearing his emotions like a suite of armour, using what he was feeling to his advantage in almost any situation—including ones that usually blinded a person such as rage and revenge. Loras always urged Renly to share how he was really feeling, and it seemed like years of careful prodding at had made it so Loras had become Renly’s confidant—the only person who could see into the troubles he had. The only person who could see past the worn smile and the empty laugh.

 Still, it wasn’t fair to Loras, and Renly was reminded of that as he gave him a critical once-over, as if to assess Renly’s state.

 “Don’t apologize,” Loras finally said, reaching out to gently pat his arm. Renly wanted a hug or a kiss or something more, but they were too public, people walking past continuously. “You should take a rest—you’ve been on the road all day and I am sure no one would mind if you waited till the morrow.”

 Renly nodded, soaking in Loras’ touch. He already felt calmer. “You should go.”

 Loras squeezed Renly’s arm before picking his trunk back up, ignoring the servants’ pleas to take it. “I’ll write to you when I make it back to Highgarden. Stay safe and enjoy being home.”

 Renly returned the tight smile and the short nod, and watched as Loras left with trembling hands.

XX

 The rest of the evening did not fare any better. After Loras had left Renly composed himself enough to walk around the Keep, listening to those who had minor issues that needed fixing. Everything was manageable but that didn’t mean Renly really wanted to deal with it. He had planned on spending the rest of the night hunched over a desk working away until he didn’t have to think anymore, but as the evening progressed and the conversations became more and more droll, Renly figured Loras’ suggestion of taking the night off was perhaps the best idea.

 And so it was with tired feet and a wary stance that he wandered up to his room, all the while lamenting the fact that he seemed to have grown up the last few years when he really did not want to. Responsibility and adult lordship duties were overrated, really. He’d much rather find a nice small place off in the countryside to live with Loras, where they could lounge in peach orchards all day and talk about whatever they liked, and kiss whenever it so suited them. But it wasn’t a life he could ever have, and so he would continue to complain.

 Opening the door to his room Renly was caught off guard by how bright and warm the space was. He hadn’t remembered asking any of the servants to go up ahead of him and light a fire, wanting some alone time.

 So if he hadn’t sent anyone up…

 Stepping around the intricately carved wooden screen that separated the entrance from the rest of the room, Renly was greeted with a sight that took his breathe away.

 Lying on the bed was Loras, completely and utterly naked, his skin glistening under the firelight, dips and angles highlighted all over as he stretched out across the expanse of the furs and silk sheets. His hair looked almost golden and fanned out across the pillows, a strand currently wrapped tightly around his finger.  His eyes were brilliant under the low light, hazel eyes more green than golden brown, lust making them appear darker than normal. He looked like a drawing from one of Renly’s books back at King’s Landing, completely and utterly sensual and inviting, raw sexuality and desire coursing from him.

 “You must be a dream,” Renly whispered, unable to think past the fact that Loras seemed to have dabbed oil between his thighs, the candlelight catching the droplets perfectly.

 Loras didn’t say anything, but the grin on his face told Renly he’d heard him. Sitting up he crawled across the bed before gracefully slipping off the end, stopping when there was only a short distance between them. He smelled of rose oil and lemon, and Renly wanted nothing more than to collapse into his embrace.

 “Touch me if you think this is just a dream,” Loras said, cocking his head to the side, the playful grin still there. Renly didn’t need telling twice and reached out to wrap his arm around Loras’ waist, his broad palm sliding across the expanse of his back and down, feeling the dip of his backbone before the curve of his buttocks filled his hand. Yes, Loras was most definitely real.

 “Why are you here?” he asked, still a bit in shock and unable to fully comprehend what he’d stumbled upon. “You were supposed to have left well over an hour ago…”

 Loras shrugged and pressed up against Renly, his heat and scent almost overwhelming. “I realized just how much I missed you when I left today…” he mumbled, wrapping his arms around Renly’s neck. Renly couldn’t take his eyes off of Loras’ bottom lip. “Besides… I thought instead of touching myself tomorrow all alone, I could just get my fix with you tonight.”

 Loras’ lips were on his in an instant. The kiss was hard and passionate, Renly physically going weak in the knees with the force of it all. His hand tightened around Loras’ ass cheek, pulling him in as close as possible while the other lifted to tangle in silky curls. Getting a hold of himself he finally began to really take in what he was experiencing. Here was Loras, real and solid and so deliciously naked, in front of him, kissing him and touching him and currently biting down his neck.

 “Y-You are just a dream,” Renly mused out loud, earning another chuckle from Loras, one that sent pleasant vibrations through him. “You’re like a succubus in those fairytale books I read, come to tempt me into a world of servitude.”

 “Incubus,” Loras mumbled against Renly’s neck. “I’m a man.”

 “Oh really? I hadn’t noticed,” Renly teased just as he slipped his hand in between them to feel Loras’ growing arousal. That earned another nip to his neck and a tug to the front of his tunic. Following Loras’ gentle pulls the two of them stumbled toward the bed, Renly unable to stop smiling even as Loras went to kiss him again and again.

 Reaching the large bed Renly in his excitement actually lifted Loras up and tossed him on to it, surprising even himself with his sudden strength. Loras seemed to enjoy it, however, falling on the bed in a tangle of long limbs, laughing as soon as he hit the pillows. Sitting up Loras watched as Renly began removing his clothes, almost ripping his shirt in his haste to undress. As he did this he was forced to watch as Loras sat on the bed and began to rub fondle his own cock, hair already a disheveled mess and lips kiss bruised.

 “Stop teasing me,” Renly said, getting his arm stuck in a sleeve.

 “But I thought I was an incubus, come to tempt you into a life of servitude,” Loras said, resting back on the bed, his hand slipping down to roll his balls. Renly began undressing even faster, desperate to do that for Loras. Loras, for his part, was doing an awful good job at almost making Renly rip one of his favourite items of clothing. His hand was straying even further down, and just as Renly was about to jump on the bed with his pants and boots still on, Loras was rolling over and showing Renly his firm, pretty little arse.

 Renly did, indeed, end up ripping the lacing on the front of his pants then. Cursing the old gods and the new, Renly finally got completely naked and launched himself on to the bed, landing on top of Loras just as Loras was getting ready to do something else obscenely erotic with his fingers. Loras began to struggle, the two of them rolling on the bed, trying to get the upper hand, laughing loudly as fingers skittered over sensitive places and playful insults were tossed back and forth. Eventually Renly ended up on top, Loras spread out under him, flushed and out of breath.

 “You’re going to kill me one of these days,” Renly said, kissing Loras on both cheeks. Loras gently batted him away, still laughing underneath him.

 “I come to spend the night with you when I could be going home, and you repay me by wrestling with me?” Loras asked between giggles, attempting to frown but only ending up grinning even wider. “Why I should get up and leave right now.”

 “Oh no you don’t,” Renly said, and grabbed Loras’ arms, tugging them up to pin them beside his head.

 Pouting, Loras stared up at Renly, his laughter quieting down. Silence soon took over, the crackle of the fire the only sound in the room as they stared each other down. The heat between them was growing, Renly’s skin sticking to Loras’ as he stayed above him, the lines of their bodies matching up. Finally Loras spoke, hips rolling upward as he did so. “Prove to me it was worth coming up here instead of heading home.”

 Renly wasted no time in attempting to do just that, ducking his head down for a heated kiss as he ground down to meet Loras’ erection. Tongues rubbing and cocks slipping together, Renly finally let go of Loras’ wrists, allowing Loras to run his hands all the way down his back and up again, long, calloused fingers leaving trails of goosebumps in their wake. As soon as they began moving like this Renly felt complete—like everything that had happened the last few months, from the stress to the loneliness to the frustration, was all gone, and all that was left was he and Loras and their love. Pouring his appreciation for Loras into their embrace, Renly broke the now sloppy kiss to trail nips and kisses down Loras’ jaw and neck, biting hard at the junction where his shoulder met his neck, leaving a very obvious mark.

 Loras didn’t seem to care, moaning loudly as he was bitten, back arching off the bed and hips jerking upward. Continuing his descent, Renly kissed along Loras’ shoulder and collarbone, stopping at the dip at the bottom of his neck to collect the bit of sweat that had pooled in the hollow. The room was hot to begin with, but the passion with them was mounting, and with that the temperature. But they didn’t mind—well, Renly didn’t—and he just continued to leave a trail of spit as he applied open mouthed kisses along his chest and nipples, lavishing each nipple with extra attention as Loras tugged and combed and twisted at his long, black locks.

 “Y-You’re getting there,” Loras panted out, arching as Renly began to kiss down his flat stomach.

 “Getting where?” Renly asked, spreading Loras’ legs as he scooted down between them. Immediately Loras rested one of his legs over Renly’s shoulder, and Renly couldn’t help but be overcome with the smell of the rose oils he’d dabbed between his thighs, mixed in with the scent of his musk and sex.

 “Convincing me this was a good idea.”

 Grinning, Renly kissed Loras’ inner thigh as he stretched out on the bed, arms hooked under Loras’ waist, propping him up. “Mm, just wait, best is yet to come,” he said, before capturing the tip of Loras’ cock in his mouth. Tasting him on his tongue and feeling the heavy weight of his prick in his mouth made Renly moan just as Loras did, and Renly wasted little time in lapping up the pre-cum that had collected at the head. Loras let out another moan, one that would have had Renly worried about the noise level had he any common sense.

 Instead he just continued forward with pleasuring Loras best he could, desperate to hear those sounds once more. Bobbing his head up and down, Renly took as much of Loras’ length into his mouth, his girth spreading Renly’s jaw wide the further down he went. Loras started to do much of the work for him, gently bucking into his relaxed mouth, his hands trembling as they pet Renly’s head, stroking his hair as he rocked up and up, gasps and moans slipping past.

 Lifting his head after his jaw began to ache and Loras’ movements were becoming more frantic, Renly glanced up at Loras, admiring his disheveled appearance, one only he got to see. When Loras was like this Renly truly felt as if Loras was his and only his. Bare and eager and completely exposed to Renly in every way, Loras let his guard down around Renly and gave him his everything. It was moments like these where thoughts of how Loras didn’t depend on him like he depended on Loras vanished, and Renly could delude himself into thinking he was the most important thing in Loras’ life.

 Brushing back his hair from his face, Renly kissed Loras’ thigh again, nipping the sensitive skin playfully as he waited for Loras to compose himself, lest the night be over before it had just begun—after all, it had been a few weeks since they’d last been able to do this.

  Sitting up Loras scooted away from Renly, detangling the two of them so they could sit on the bed without one of them hanging off. Immediately Loras was on Renly’s lap, strong, warm thighs pressing tight against his sides while the curve of his arse rubbed against Renly’s neglected cock teasingly. Cupping Renly’s head Loras pulled him in for a fierce kiss, Renly automatically slipping his tongue into Loras’ mouth, letting him taste himself.

 Breaking away Loras greeted Renly with a grin. “How do you want me?” he asked, moving his hands down Renly’s neck to grasp his shoulders, rubbing them gently as he rocked above Renly in slow, tantalizing circles. Yes, he truly was an incubus.

 “Any way I can have you,” Renly answered, running his hands up and down Loras’ back and arse, unable to tear his gaze away from Loras’ face as he hovered above him. “How about just you and me facing each other?”

 That seemed to please Loras, and he was up and off of Renly’s lap in a leap, heading toward the small box under one of Renly’s many armoires that contained oils and other interesting things in which to play with. Ever since he and Loras stumbled into their sexuality together they’d tried numerous things with varying amounts of success. Anal sex was just one of the many things they’d done and enjoyed, although it was messy and cumbersome at times. Still, both of them seemed to want it tonight, and Renly would put up with having to explain to the maids why his sheets were already dirty if it meant he got to sleep with his knight and his lover.

 Returning to the bed Loras kissed Renly quickly as he passed the bottle to him, biting and pulling his bottom lip. “You sure you don’t want to do anything else before you fuck me?” he asked, matching Renly’s own grin.

 “You have something in mind, don’t you…?”

 Loras grinned and pushed Renly back down on to the bed. “It’s not fair you should have all the fun,” he said, tickling Renly’s thighs with the tips of his fingers as they strayed toward his cock. Scooting down Loras sat between Renly’s legs and reached for his cock, grabbing hold of it gently at the base. Quirking a brow, Renly stretched out on the bed and watched Loras with mild fascination, wondering if he was going to actually do anything or just stare at his prick all night.

 Nudging him with his knee, Renly smiled down at Loras, wiggling a bit in an attempt to get him to give him some much needed pleasure. His prick was aching at the moment, pre-cum beading up at the slit and collecting around the head, the foreskin pulled down with the mild pressure Loras was applying. Loras had other ideas, it seemed. Renly’s wiggling and anticipation seemed to have triggered Loras’ sadistic side, and instead of giving him any instantaneous relief he began to toy with Renly, bending over to blow gently against the tip before lifting his head again to stroke him slowly and with little pressure. It was absolutely maddening, but Renly tried his best to not give in and beg Loras for more, knowing that was exactly what Loras wanted.

 Instead he stayed stretched out on the bed, trying to keep his expression that of mild amusement, even as Loras began to gently tease the head of his cock with the tip of his tongue. His ability to stay calm did not last long, though, just the sight of Loras’ pink, wet tongue slipping past his lips to lap at the pre-cum enough to make Renly let out a puff of air followed by a low groan. He’d have kicked Loras in the head because of the smug smirk he was wearing, but then Loras was finally going down fully, full lips stretched in an erotic ‘o’ as he took Renly in his mouth. Groaning again, Renly arched off the bed as Loras pressed down as far as he could go and held Renly there, encasing his cock in a warm, wet heat. While Renly enjoyed pleasuring Loras with his mouth, Loras was the one who was truly skilled. He’d been able to go all the way down on Renly after only a few attempts, his gag reflex much milder than Renly’s, something Renly was incredibly grateful for. And he was showing that skill off now, bobbing his head a few times before pressing all the way down, nose brushing wiry black curls and staying there before he was lifting his head and panting as he grinned up at Renly.

  “Can I marry your tongue?” he asked breathlessly, brushing back his hair from his forehead. “I’ll send your family a nice dowry and I promise to take care of it,” he continued as Loras crawled up his body and lay down on top of him. Rubbing their noses together, Renly smiled into the kiss, hands automatically reaching down to grab Loras’ behind.

 “Mm, and what will I do without my tongue?” Loras asked, gasping as Renly slipped a finger in between his cheeks to tease his hole.

 “Well I suppose you could come along when your tongue moves in with me. I gather you’re both inseparable.” Renly realized that this sounded like a rather odd marriage proposal, and was about to change the subject when Loras just laughed and mumbled an ‘I love you’ against his lips, effectively silencing him. He accepted the kiss gratefully, and reached for the bottle of oil that rested on the mattress beside them as they embraced. Breaking the kiss Renly wrapped his arms around Loras and opened the bottle of oil, hugging Loras close as he coated his fingers with the liquid, ignoring Loras as he complained about getting some on his back.

 Closing the container Renly tossed it back down on the bed and slipped his hand back down, letting Loras scoot up on his chest a bit so he could reach his hole easier. Sliding his fingers around Loras’ sphincter, he kissed along his collarbone as he hovered above him, mumbling about how much he adored Loras, receiving the same sentiments from Loras, followed by a few happy and pleasurable hums of approval. Pushing a finger in as soon as Loras was fully relaxed, Renly prepared him slowly, searching for his pleasure spot as he did so, taking his time and enjoying the moment as Loras ducked down to breathe heavily against his ear, letting Renly know just how much he enjoyed this.

 Slipping in a second finger he scissored them together, Loras shaking above him. Finally satisfied and unable to handle Loras’ moans against his ear any longer, Renly removed his hand and playfully patted his arse, getting him to switch positions with him. This time Loras was the only lying on the bed, sprawled out and relaxed, his legs spread and skin shining with sweat as he waited eagerly for Renly. He looked all too inviting, and Renly applied some oil to his cock with shaking hands before he was pressing in close, grasping his cock and Loras’ hip as he slowly pushed in. Loras took him in easy enough, the two having practiced enough to know that relaxation was the key to it all.

 But Renly still took his time despite his eagerness, sliding in carefully, panting heavily as Loras’ heat and tightness overtook him inch by inch. Eventually he was in fully, and let himself be dragged into Loras’ arms, Loras’ legs wrapping around his waist as he shifted underneath him, opening himself up completely to Renly. Stuffing his face against the crook of Loras’ neck, Renly breathed in his scent, roses and lemons and musk, and held on to him tightly, his hips aching as he held back from thrusting into Loras too soon.

“M-Move,” Loras said after they’d both grown comfortable, and Renly began to do just that. At first he rocked into Loras slowly, taking his time despite wanting to pound into him. But the more Loras relaxed and the more he pushed back, the faster Renly began to move. Humping Loras, Renly lifted his head and braced his hands on the bed beside his head, moving faster and faster as Loras trembled and rocked beneath him, little pants of ‘faster’ and ‘so good’ tumbling out past his pink lips.

 Locking eyes they moved together for some time, the sound of flesh against flesh and heavy breathing accompanying the crackle of the fireplace across the room. Nothing was said as they stared at each other, too caught up in the emotions in each other’s’ eyes to say anything. Renly felt his release was close, the two moving faster and harder, Loras grinding down to meet Renly with every thrust. The tension in Loras’ body and the way he was moving told Renly he was close, too, and the only thing keeping him from coming was a few more thrusts. Angling his hips just right, Renly pounded into Loras’ prostate, hands gripping his hips tightly as Loras reached between his legs to jerk his cock. It didn’t take long before Loras was coming, tightening his walls around Renly’s cock in an almost painful fashion as his orgasm ripped through him, taking all his inhibitions with it. Arching off the bed Loras moaned Renly’s name out, head tossed to the side and eyes squeezed shut. Renly momentarily forgot about his own erection as he watched Loras come, completely caught up in how gorgeous he looked.

 But as soon as Loras was done and was lying on the bed, panting and grinning up at Renly, Renly remembered how very much he’d liked to come, too. Pulling out of Loras Renly straddled him and jerked his cock a few times, eyes roaming over every inch of Loras as he pleasured himself to completion. His orgasm hit him like a warm sea wave, and he relaxed as her jerked into his hand, ribbons of cum hitting Loras’ stomach and chest, mixing with his own release.

 When he was done Renly collapsed on the bed beside Loras, chest heaving and skin unbearably hot. They just lay on the bed side by side for a time, both trying to gain their composure. Renly felt as if he’d had six draft horses lifted off his shoulders, his entire body and mind light as a feather as he enjoyed his afterglow.

 But it could only last so long, and Loras was up and off the bed in a matter of moments in search of a cloth to clean up with. Rolling on to his stomach Renly watched Loras putter about the room, enjoying the simplicity of the moment and wishing he could have it at King’s Landing. Other lords were permitted, if they so desired, to bring their wives with them to King’s Landing. Renly, however, could not bring his truest companion with him, the two only ever able to have time when Loras was in King’s Landing for a tournament or other such duties. But when Loras was close by they spent as much time together as they could, sometimes even getting away with spending the day alone in Renly’s chamber. It was risky but well worth it, and it was moments like these, where Loras was standing near the fire, cleaning himself off as the firelight played across the water droplets across his skin, that Renly cherished.

 “It’s too hot in here,” Loras complained, breaking the silence. Dropping the cloth back into the washbasin, he headed to the double doors that lead out to Renly’s personal balcony, still as naked as the day he was born. Throwing open the doors he stepped out and sat down on one of the lounge chairs, draping across it elegantly as the cool sea air blew into the room. Deciding to join Loras, Renly padded out and stood beside him, looking out at the sea as his skin broke out into goosebumps.

 “Why did you stay?” Renly asked after a time of just standing and staring. While he believed Loras was just as eager for sex as he was, he knew there were other reasons that kept him from returning to his family right away.

 “Because I was worried about you,” Loras admitted. His hand grasped Renly’s then, and Renly sat down beside Loras as he was tugged. Immediately Loras was tangling the two of them up, long limbs wrapped around each other’s as they lay together on the small lounge chair.

 Resting his head on Loras’ chest, Renly closed his eyes, trying not to think about his outburst today that had caused Loras to fret so much. “I did not mean to worry you,” he mumbled, gently kissing Loras’ chest. “I just had a long trip home.”

 “Bullshit.”

 Snorting, Renly closed his eyes and enjoyed Loras’ nimble fingers as they played with his hair. He could tell Loras how he was feeling—it would make things easier on the both of them. Loras always knew when Renly was lying; it had become impossible to hide anything from him. Loras was so in tune with everything about him he sometimes thought Loras knew him better than even he did. Still, his automatic reaction to cover everything up was hard to ignore, and he told Loras a few more times it was nothing before Loras began pinching him. It was then that Renly finally started to talk, pushing Loras’ fingers away in order to save himself.

 “Fine, fine!” he said, moving so they were lying side by side, heads pressed together on the cramped space. Staring up at the starry sky, Renly played with Loras’ hand as he gathered his thoughts, wanting to get it all out without ranting like he had a few hours ago. “I don’t want to be a lord.”

 “Bit late for that.”

 Rolling his eyes, Renly elbowed Loras. “Just listen, okay? I don’t want to be a lord at King’s Landing. I don’t… I don’t like it there. It’s too dirty and everyone there is rude and secretive and conniving. I feel like I’m entering a snake pit anytime I go to the Small Council meetings, everyone biting at each other for every little thing. No real work ever gets done while we’re at these meetings and everyone keeps bickering about things that don’t matter. I just walk down the streets of King’s Landing and I see so much work that needs doing, and yet no one is willing to bring any of the real issues up. We just keep planning for more tournaments and talking behind each other’s back. I mean, there are people suffering there, Loras. The people of Westeros, most of the people, don’t live like how we do. And I see these people every day and they come to me asking for help and I can’t give it.

 “Instead I’m stuck in these stupid meetings talking to people I cannot stand, pretending that everything is alright when it’s not. Children are starving and people—good, hardworking people—are being left on the side, forgotten in favour of political plots and ridiculously trivial things. And my brother Stannis is the only person who also sees this, but he doesn’t even listen to me when I try and talk to him about it. I’m just this small boy who knows nothing and spends all my money on clothes. He thinks I’m useless and everyone else things I’m useless. I just want to be a lord at Storm’s End and deal with the people I know and make everything here happy. I don’t give a damn about King’s Landing and I don’t give a damn about my brother and whatever he wants. I didn’t ask for this—Robert made me do this.

 “I just feel… I feel overwhelmed and sick all the time, and all I want to do is come to Storm’s End and worry about things here and not whatever else is going on. I am sick of dealing with these people, Loras, and I am sick of nothing ever happening. I hate it. I just want to give up. I’m sick of Westeros.”

 His rant didn’t make him feel any better, but Loras’ hand in his own did. Fingers clasped together, Renly realized his hands weren’t shaking as he held on to Loras’ own, soaking in his warmth and strength. He knew it was a childish rant and he knew he should be happy to have the life he did, but at the moment he didn’t. He was just _tired_.

 Loras shifted then, moving so he could look down at Renly, his body shielding him from the cool winds from the sea. Staring down at him, Loras brushed his hair away from his cheek, petting his skin gently. “I love you, you know that, right?”

 Renly nodded.

 “And you know that I fell in love with you because of your passion, right?”

 Renly nodded, although a little more hesitantly.

 “This sounds to me like you’re just griping about growing up, really.” Renly was about to protest when Loras pushed his finger against his lips, effectively silencing him. “You know it’s true. I went through the same thing when I was told I had to go squire at some Lord’s Keep in the Stormlands. I didn’t really want to leave, but I knew I had to if I ever wanted to become a knight. And when I finally got here I had a terrible going for the longest time if I am going to be honest. I just wished desperately every night I could go back to when I was a little boy with no worries at all in the world. Instead I was working hard all day, getting beat up and bruised, and having to deal with boys older than I who thought just because I was small they could beat on me whenever they liked… But then you and I became friends, and suddenly everything didn’t seem as rotten as I thought it was. I had friends, more friends than I did enemies, I had fun learning new things, and I had found my soulmate even though I didn’t know it at the time.

“If I hadn’t have stayed I would have never have had this.” He waved his hand between the two of them, a small smile on his lips. “If I had kept thinking everything was terrible I’d have never had become what I always dreamed of becoming, and I’d never have accomplished what I wanted to. Because I stayed, I got everything I ever wanted in life. It just took time.”

 “So?” Renly mumbled, looking away from Loras and feeling very much like a child.

 “So, if you don’t stay in King’s Landing and you don’t stick it out, you never know what opportunities you’ll be missing. You keep talking about all these people who are getting left behind like you can’t do anything. But you can, Renly. Just by being there and listening to them you’re already giving them hope and making them loyal to you. No one else does that, Renly. You’re there for a reason; you have more power there than you could ever have here. You just need to keep going and never lose that passion I know you have. You’ve just got to get over it and move on.”

 What Loras was saying made a lot of sense, and Renly played around with it in his mind, toying with the idea of actually doing things, regardless of what the Small Council decided on. It wasn’t as if everything he did had to be run by the Small Council. In fact, he could do a lot of little things that would help, even if it was small. He could listen to the people fully and further build the connections he’d begun to amass for himself. He could also donate things and ask Robert for permission to hold events for the people, like balls and festivals. Things that would make them smile.

 He could, essentially, try and make King’s Landing his new home. Storm’s End had never started out as the happiest place for Renly, years of war and death marring the walls of the Keep, but he’d made it his home with new memories and successes. He could do the same for King’s Landing if he just tried…

 Smiling, Renly glanced back up at Loras, kissing him quickly. “You know I love you more than anything else in this world, right?”

 Loras nodded and as if to make Renly even more confident in that moment and he kissed him again. “And you’re the most important person in my life, Renly. You are my lord and my friend and my lover, and I believe in you completely. I am yours just as you are mine, and nothing can stop us so long as we’re together.”

 Yes, Renly truly _could_ do this.


End file.
